Maximum Ride: The Sky is Falling
by ZOMGIT'SMAXIMUMRIDE
Summary: AJ's mission is to find the flock and train them, while Max trains at a secret facilty. Can she save them all from the horrible death coming upon them? Read and find out! It's better than it sounds, trust me.
1. Introduction

**Hey everyone, it's CJ. This is my first Maximum Ride fanfic, but I have been reading it for years. It was inspired by "CONTEST OF A LIFETIME!" by "WingsWithADarkSide" by the way good luck with your story. I entered their contest they used one of my ideas but I would like to make my own story. This isn't out of bitterness or hatred the person who won had an idea that was great. Not out of bitterness or hatred, I'm not like that. In this story Dylan didn't die in a car crash. Read and review, I will answer to them. ~CJ~ **

**Chapter One **

**Amerile (Ame-reel-ay) Jessica (AJ)**

To find the Flock was my mission, to find them. You may be asking right now, who I work with Itex? Dr. G-H? Your wrong I only work with one person, and that person is yours truly, me. Your probably confused right now, I am coming on the middle of things aren't I? Let's begin about five precious years ago; when I was still…I guess you could say normal. I was the first-born to Belissa and Patrick Jenkins in Knightstown, Indiana. I had two little brothers Bobby and Martin and a little baby Sister Cecilia. I was thirteen when she was born, and around the time when everything changed. I walked to school with my best friend Dylan every day, but around Christmas I felt as if we were being watched I told Dylan and our other friend Liza. They just told me I was being stupid, so I ignored the growing feeling in the pit of my stomach. That what it was like until June at the end-of-year dance. I went with Dylan and Liza, Liza had been asked to dance by Hunter Green she didn't seem to notice that Dylan and I crept out of the building to the forest in the back of the school; we had all used to take that shortcut to our houses when we were younger then our parents told us not to. Sometimes Dylan and I would walk to the creek and talk about things. He was my best friend; we walked to the creek and sat on the same log we always sat at and we talked for I don't know how long it was, but we realized we should be getting home as it was starting to get dark we started the walk back home, the dance was probably over or wrapping up. I didn't care, Liza was the only reason we were there she use to always drag us to these annoying socials. We were walking back to our house and me having the impeccable hearing, I heard a tiny twig snap. I stopped I said to Dylan,

"Did you hear that?" he rolled his eyes.

"Geez AJ calm down it was probably just an animal or something." He said pulling my arm, I nodded I began to walk again. We continued to walk until about three minutes later I heard something louder, footsteps. But it was different, like walking bricks. I turned and looked at Dylan he seemed to have heard it too. We both exchanged looks and the stupid thing, we ran. We ran to the end of the forest knees buckling from exhaustion. I was attempting to take any air I could but I was almost like my lungs wouldn't let me. My head was pounding, my heart pumping. I turned to Dylan, he didn't look much better. I heard the thuds again, I was helpless. I turned my head to see tall dark shapes, I felt a small pinch on my left shoulder like a needle and that's when everything went black.

I woke up in a white room smelling of antiseptic covered in tubes bruises were all around my arms and legs my muscles felt like Jell-O, soon a tall man with dark skin and glasses. I couldn't hear him; there was this ringing in my ears every time he spoke. When he noticed I couldn't hear him he took a needle out of the back of my neck, I almost gasped in horror. He smiled at me and passed me a tray of scrambled eggs and a bagel. I literally inhaled it; I didn't realize how hungry I was. Not even bothering to ask. He said,

"You need you strength for the operation." I stopped right there, operation? I put the plate onto my lap.

"What operation?" I asked my mouth still full of eggs. He laughed; I was starting to get suspicious.

"We are going to fix you up, much better than those… anyway eat up. Your friend wouldn't eat so his operation didn't end smoothly."

My friend? Oh my gosh, _Dylan. _

"What did you do to him?" I yelled.

"The blood transfusion failed, and we lost him. We're going to try and clone him. Unfortunately that could take four to five years." He said that like it was no big deal. He killed Dylan, my best friend was dead and gone how the hell were they going to clone his body? Why did they even want his body?

"What? You killed him! You…You!" I wanted to kick the guy so hard that he will NEVER

"Calm down, we are making sure the same thing won't happen to you." I shrieked a high blood curdling shriek, which I honestly didn't know I could do.

"You killed him! You're sick! How can you even live with yourself! I hate you!"

"Calm down like we said…"

"Calm down? How can you say "calm down" when my best friend since I can remember is DEAD! This is your entire fault! Get me out of this hospital now! Where are my parents? Do they know where I am?" the mysterious-evil-psychopath chuckled. Why did he chuckle so much? He seriously needed to get a freaking hobby, so he won't kill completely innocent people who have lives! I was loosing my mind, my sanity was slowly slipping away but I held it together. For Dylan I thought.

"My dear… this is hard to tell you but in Knightstown, Indiana, Dylan Stockland and Ariel Jenk…"

"Amerile!" I shrieked

"Yes, yes Amerile Jenkins never existed…"

"What you mean "I never existed"?" he sighed and shook his head.

"We erased everyone's memories, you OR Dylan never existed." I was shocked, big fat salty tears rolled down my cheeks. They erased my family's memories of me? Who does that? Yes, NOBODY is that sick, but apparently this guy was.

"Who the heck are you anyway?" the man stiffened and laughed nervously.

"Now do think that matters," I frowned this guy was weird.

"Well then, I suppose you owe me enough to answer what are you going to do to me?" I slowly and discreetly I fingered a large needle on the table. He began,

"Well we going to enhance your DNA…" he continued to rant. I looked out the window, it seemed breakable. Only if I had known… The weirdo was still ranting, about who knows what. I acted quickly I threw the needle at his arm the man let out a low grunt. He collapsed and I ran, skidded to a halt at the window. An alarm sounded, I could her shouting. I grabbed the closest thing to me. The fire extinguisher, I smashed the window and looked behind me. People in white coats came in, I looked at them. One scrawny guy in glasses says,

"Don't jump, the fall alone will kill you." He was probably right, but I knew that I needed to leave more than anything and jumping off a building would get me out of this H-E-double hockey sticks hole, so be it. I said,

"Go to (enter swear word here)"

So I jumped, unfortunately I was wrong jumping off a building couldn't get me out. I'll admit I have attempted to escape after that. I didn't bust myself out, Jeb Batchelder did. He came to me at night he stayed with me for a year, how to survive on my own, how to use my use my abilities, self defense, how to use my wings. I'm sure you've all read about Max and her flock so wings aren't much of a shock. While her mission is to save the world my mission is to save her. You see Max is going to die, well unless I do something. I need to get to her before, the others do. It's my job to bring Fang's Flock and Max's Flock together. Since obviously they won't work together, I need Max out of the picture for a little bit. Just to get to get them together. Until next time.

Yours Truly,

_-AJ_

**Like it, hate it? Review, please. -CJ**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, please I ask you to review, and I know this story is kind of crappy. No, it IS crappy; it's my first MR Fanfic. I know only twenty people actually read it. But please review, I know there were A LOT of mistakes. So please review tell me what I do.**

**Summary: its AJ's job is to protect the Flock and save Max from her death. But does saving Max mean taking her away from loved ones? Watch her as she brings the Flock and the "Fang Gang" together in this adventure. **

**Chapter 2**

**Max's POV**

Eight hours ago Angel had disappeared; my baby was gone, in building that collapsed. But somehow I knew she was alive, but where? We had searched the wreck after all the people had cleared out. Nothing, not even a freaking feather. It was weird like she disappeared into thin air, which I am not sure us bird kids are capable of, yet… Anyway, Fang's flock hadn't been much help for that because they decided to take off, not that I cared. Seriously, the situation was already awkward enough, I was sort of thankful they didn't stick around. My life was currently a mess (isn't it always) Angel was gone; my so-called soul mate had taken off with _his _group of mutant-bird-children, not to mention with my _clone_. I needed to focus on getting Angel back and saving the human race. Oh, goody. Even in the midst of all my thoughts, I managed to drift off to sleep. I dreamt I was in a white room, I mean it entirely white. Nothing was in the room except the chair I was sitting in, I attempted to release myself from the chair but I was unsuccessful. I wasn't tied to the chair or anything I was just stuck, that's weird I thought. Just then my thoughts were interrupted by a voice, _the Voice_.

_"Hello Maximum," _Geez, can't that thing leave me alone. In my sleep!

"Hey voice, how's it going?"

"Max, it's no time for sarcasm, I came here to tell you…"

"No, Voice I think it's the _perfect _time for sarcasm."

"Maximum listen I came here to tell you that…"

"That what Voice? I know have to save the freaking human race! Dylan's my perfect other half! I know about the Doomsday Group! I know about Gen. 77! Will you just leave me ALONE?"

"Max, I understand what pressure you are under. But I came here to tell you that your protector is coming."

"I really don't think you do understand, and what to do you mean "my protector"

"Your protector Max, she is going to bring you to the MCU (Mutant Children Unite.)** (I know it's corny, I couldn't think of anything much better) **headquarters, where you will learn everything you can know about the Doomsday Group. Amerile you protector, will stay hidden with your flock and Fang's to train them. When the time is right you will all reunite to destroy the DG and save the human race _and_ Angel."

"You mean I am going to some place to train to save the world and someone I don't even know is going to train _my _Flock."

"Well, yes that is the point; the flocks need to be trained properly."

"They were trained well enough to survive all these years."

"Max, Amerile knows what she's doing she has been doing this for a very long time. You need to trust her in order to survive."

"No, I don't need to trust her; you can't make me go to that place."

"Max, you can be so stubborn, The DG are using Angel for her powers. She's the most powerful out of all of you; they _will_ take her powers and kill her when they're finished. You will have to cooperate with Fang _and _his Flock. I know you don't want but you have to. When you wake up you will be in the MCU, OK."

"But…"

"No buts Maximum, Good luck." I was about to argue, when I was hit by the slap of reality. The weird thing was that the Voice _was _right, I wasn't in the deserted coffee shop anymore and a tall girl with a muscular build and pin straight brown hair with sea green orbs was standing in front of me. Then she said,

"Hello Max, my name is Amerile Jessica but you will call me AJ, and _I_ am your protector."

_To be continued…_

**Like it, hate it, REVIEW! I know its short but please. I need critic! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, I know the last chapter was short I wrote it down yesterday at the Math class I'm taking at the local Community College. No, I'm not stupid; Math just isn't my strong subject. It has been raining for three days straight now so I'm stuck inside with my pajamas on in bed typing this right now. I'm not complaining**, **here's another chapter I hope you like it. So please R-E-V-I-E-W! –CJ**

** Chapter 3**

** Max's POV**

"Hello Max, my name is Amerile Jessica you will call me AJ. I am your protector." I was shocked there stood this Amerile chick who apparently is supposed to _save _me, me the invincible Maximum Ride.

"Well are you going to get up and introduce yourself or what?" I scrambled to my feet, and said.

"So you're my protector?" she nodded.

"Yup, so let me show you around the headquarters but I can't stay long, I have get to your folks." She leads me to the door; we start to walk down the hall. I look through the windows, I see occupied hospital beds, but instead of adults tending to a patient I see _kids, _and as I pass by more rooms I see more _kids._ I see a girl tending to a boy's bullet wound who looks like he had _scales_, and then I see a group of kids who like not much older than Angel learning some type of self defense. This was like I don't know like a Mutant Children Army. It was _awesome; _it really felt good to have other people out there believing in what we believe in.

"So this is the MCU?" she nodded,

"Yup, well not all of it."

"Impressive." I said nodding. She led me to a circular table of kids all on laptops with headphones one. She walked over to a kid with large glasses with scruffy brown hair who looked like he twelve or thirteen and a girl who like she was nine or ten and who had the darkest hair I've ever seen, it almost looked purple and black eyes and olive skin. She was strikingly beautiful. It seemed like they were arguing about who knows what. AJ looked down at the kid with the glasses and tapped him on the shoulder; the boy looked up and jumped. Almost like se was afraid of her presence,

"Max this is Levi Jacoby, our head of Technology and all that computer stuff, he's twelve." she said gesturing to the kid named Levi. He outstretched a hand,

"Hello, Ms. Ride, pleased to meet you," this kid had some manners. AJ continued,

"And this is Alexandra, Lexi for short. Levi's sister, she's my little pyromaniac." The little girl grinned has AJ ruffled her hair. Like Gazzy I the thought of him made me sad. Levi and Lexi really didn't a lot a like, but if you looked closely you could see the resemblance in their faces. Then she led my over to another area with I kid who looked fourteen assembling a firearm. Geez, these guys were serious. AJ called,

"Yo, Xavier, I want you to meet Max." The boy looked up,

"Hey, my name's Xavier." AJ rolled her eyes.

"She knows that, Xavier here is our head of weapons. You know guns and all that stuff." The boy rolled his eyes back at her.

"Ames thinks 'Guns are too violent.'"

"I don't like guns because you almost took Levi's eye out!"

"I didn't mean to!"

"Whatever comes one Max I have to show you your bunk?" She led leaded me to another hallway right until a kid ran right into her, knocking her onto her butt.

"AJ! AJ! AJ!" the girl yelled she was petite with blonde hair and brown eyes that looked like they were about to bug out of her head. AJ frowned and brushed herself off.

"Yes, Bugs." She said gritting her teeth. Bugs?

"AJ! I have news that the DG has left the French border we're not sure where they're headed next but you need to get moving soon."

"OK, crap, Max this is Remi we call her Bugs, well you can guess why. I got to go, Remy show Max to her bunk." The little girl gasped,

"Your Maximum Ride, you're supposed to save the World right and you have a SUPER hot boyfriend Dylan, right? You know I think the girl Nudge in your Flock is really cool; I can't wait to meet her and everyone else! But AJ said that…" AJ clamped her over "Bug's" mouth, she is so much like Nudge I thought, and how did they know who Nudge was?

"Uhm, yeah, except Dylan and I aren't dating…"

"Yes, I apologize for Remy, she likes to talk." I smiled. Remy pulled my arm along and we began to walk down the hallway.

"Max, I'll take care of your Flock and that emo guy and his group." I snickered, Fang.

"Thanks," Maybe I was _actually _starting to trust her, but I wasn't so sure yet. Remy tugged my arm again.

"OK, Max you will be in bunk R-14," I nodded,

"Oh and how did you know about Nudge?"

"We have you looking for you guys for two years, its like AJ's mission she started this whole thing. She busted us all out of the facility. So we kind of studied you guys. Thanks to Total…"

"Wait, you mean Total? That freaking dog has been spying on us?"

"No, no we found him and he's here somewhere, he was with another dog and we kind of asked him to tell about you. He made us promote him to Sergeant. He was suspicious for a while but this guy his name was like Bed of Heb, I don't know…"

"You mean Jeb knew about this place."

"Uh, yeah, he comes here sometimes to check up on us. We haven't heard from him in a while."

"Geez, that's a lot to take in."

"Well, your training will start tomorrow, and AJ said that she will try to video chat you or something so you can communicate with you Flock and the other guys."

"Ok, thanks, uh Bugs." She smiled.

"Your welcome and Sergeant Total will be here in soon." Sergeant Total? What the heck is that dog doing to this place? Then none other but Total trotted into the room.

"Total?"

"Yeah, it's me Max. I heard the Doomsday group has Ang. Those slimy…" I interrupted him before he could finish,

"Hey, Total how've you been."

"Well, I was dog-napped on my Honeymoon by _more _mutant children, but other than that, things have been good." I laughed,

"I heard you made them promote you to Sergeant." He grumbled,

"Well, I gave them information didn't I?" I laughed patting him on his head.

"How are you and Mr. Rock doing?"

"Well, "Mr. Rock" took off right after Angel went missing because he thought she was dead, he's got his own band of mutants along with my _clone."_

"Oh, that's rough sister, just let it all out." I gave him a weird look,

"Oh OK, let it all out. Yeah, you might want sleep training starts tomorrow, and let me tell you AJ is just like you. She's terrifying, tough, and so…" I gave him another look, "I mean she's wonderful in every way possible. But the training here _is _hard-core." I nodded; I was going to get some sleep,

"Thanks, Total I guess I'll see you around."

"See yah Max," I watched him as he trotted out the door that dog is something. I walked over to the bed and collapsed and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Please review! I know this Chapter wasn't much better but bear with me!**


End file.
